Julian Konzern
Julian Konzern (Japanese:ジュリアス・シーザー Caesar Julius) is the leader of the European team, Team Excalibur, representing Europe with Sophie and Wells in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beyblade is Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Like Lightning L-Drago 100HF, Gravity Destroyer has two modes: one mode works like the Counter Fusion Wheel, and the other mode is suited for Defense. Character Design He wins against many people, but the people he lost to were Ryuga, Gingka, and Damian. He has blonde hair that is very long, wears a red suit-like outfit, and has bluish grey eyes. Personality His personality is calm, cool, beastly, and doesn't show any signs of being scared although, in episode 90, he looks afraid when he is in the middle of the second battle against Damian. Biography Beyblade: Metal Masters In episode 90, it shows flashbacks of his life like him riding a horse, playing the piano, and earning a trophy from the WBBA. The other team mates on Team Excalibur are Sophie who owns Grand Ketos T125RS, Wells who owns Grand Ketos WD145RS., and George, who owns Grand Capricorn 145D. Julius mysteriously disapears after episode 90. Later on in episode 96 he reappears but now sides with Dr. Ziggurat. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Julian along with his teammates, Sophie and Wells are seen in the opening, Brave Heart. Manga In the manga, he battles alone representing Europe, instead of being in a team of at least two members. He defeated the Desert Thunder team single-handedly, even beating two players at once. He is very confident in himself and always stays calm and collected. He likes to ride his horse on his rich estate. Julius always has bodyguards nearby to protect him. Julian is as bitter and cold as he is in battles because when he grew up, around six years before the Big Bang Bladers Tournament, whenever he won trophies at diverse competitions and looked up to his Father for his words of encouragement, the man always indifferently said that Julian might have won some small competitions but he was not the number 1 yet and therefore it was not worth his time. Right after, his Father always left him to go to work. Nero, Julian's brother in the manga, was always happy for him, but had to sadly watch his brother lose all his emotions and focus only on winning and becoming the best in all aspects. Julian always ended up throwing his trophies to the ground, thus shattering them completely. For him, all those trophies only ever made him upset. Fortunately, after his battle against Gingka in the tournament, in which he lost, his Father recognised his mistakes and came to give his son a hug, which the latter wholeheartedly returned, happy to finally get recognition from the father he deeply respected. Special Moves *'Cross Black Excalibur': His special move is Cross Black Excalibur. *'Gravity Blade': In episode 90, Julian shows a new move for Gravity Perseus called Gravity Blade. Gallery Ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsddddddddddddd.jpg Trivia *His Japanese name is based on the famous Roman Emperor, Julius Ceaser. *He is the only member on Team Excalibur who doesn't use the "Grand" Fusion Wheel, however he uses the Gravity fusion wheel. *His Beyblade equipment is kept in a padded suitcase. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Excalibur Category:Male Category:Beyblade